Trouble in Hyrule V3
by Eric Hoffmann
Summary: This version has Ganondorf only having Koume and Kotake, and his band of thieves, which are 4 Gerudo-hating witches. Going by how Link to the Past mentions "band of thieves" or something like that saying something about black arts. Gerudos aren't skilled in that, so why people claim that Gerudos are his followers is beyond me since they aren't to me. They do worship him though, ok?


Zelda, in a room filled with musical instruments from her ocarina to her snare drum, harp, etc. and a nice full quiver of arrows, practiced some songs on the ocarina. Suddenly a knock was heard on her door. She put her ocarina away, pulled out her bow, and her arrows. She then unlocked the door and drew her bow. When it opened, it was a guard. She lowered her weapon and said "Oh, it's you. I thought it was a CERTAIN tall man that's full of armor." Zelda said. "Your father wants you to stay out of the negoiation room for a while. He is negotiating, and doesn't want you harassing them." Said the guard. The nerve of him! Zelda knew that something was going on. She came out of the room saying "I'm getting a

In the negotiation room of the castle, Impa watched carefully about Ganondorf. Ganondorf was busy trying to think of a way to trick the king into getting Zelda to give him the Ocarina of Time. "I assure you my race will warm up to me again. They weren't on board with my idea of trying to... you know... discuss. They really do like me deep down" Ganondorf said, being sly. The king responded "I've had that problem too with the Zoras and the Gorons. You're easier than they are to please." to him. Ganondorf asked, putting his hand on his head, scratching it "May I... have a gift? From your daughter?" "What sort of gift?" The king asked. "You know... something that looks like a flute." Ganondorf finished, with a big sigh. He thought to himself "This is harder than I thought..." and closed his eyes hoping that the king would agree. "Well..." the king said. Ganondorf frustratingly said "Well what?!" and smacked his fist on the table. He started to brainwash the king and Impa got ready to make a leap, but not until Ganondorf fell on the table! The king gasped. It appears that Ganondorf was shot by Zelda! He pulled the arrow out. "Aaaargh! This wasn't supposed to happen to me!"

"OH really...?" Zelda said in a very angry tone. "Father, Ganondorf wants THIS! He wants to use it to break into the Temple of Time and steal the Triforce!" She took out the Ocarina and showed it to the king. Ganondorf re-awoke, seeing the Ocarina. He cheerfully was about to take it, but the king said "Ganondorf I'm afraid we can't give it to you. It's a treasure of the Royal Family of Hyrule." and Ganondorf replied, sending Koume and Kotake into the room. "I see. Let him live. Dispose of the guards." Zelda quickly shot them with both ice and fire arrows as they tried to brainwash the king and make him work for Ganondorf. Ganondorf saw Zelda and Impa run off toward the stable, and summoned a like like, trapping Impa. "Impa!" Zelda screamed, she shot the like like with a few arrows to kill it, saving Impa. "Rotten BRAT! You're not getting past my band of thieves!" Ganondorf yelled, sending in his 4 thieves, warlocks that were vicious, cold blooded outcasts that despised the Gerudos and their ridiculous laws. "Imprison them!" He shouted. They were no match however for Zelda and Impa as Impa slashed two of them and Zelda shot the other two. Ganondorf, Koume, and Kotake, who had both recovered from being wounded by Zelda, darted toward them.

The king issued an order to the spear guards "Arrest Ganondorf! He has betrayed us!" and the guards chased after Ganondorf and his parents. One of the guards tripped Ganondorf, and was choked to near death by Ganondorf. Growing tired, Zelda said "Impa, wait! Link hasn't returned yet! Let's kill his followers then have him knocked out!" and swiftly shot many arrows at Koume and Kotake. Many of the arrows hit their broomsticks, and Koume was shot by another arrow, and fell. "Royal brat, have you ever considered respecting your ELDERS?!" Kotake yelled charging up a brainwashing spell. Zelda aimed her arrow at Kotake and shot the arrow, striking Kotake's chest. With both Kotake and Koume unable to get back up, Zelda was out of arrows, but not for long as she spotted a large quiver with 15 more arrows. None of the guards in Hyrule were archers, and have opted for using semi-automatic rifles, which were much more powerful. "This should be enough to kill Ganondorf." Said Zelda, but Impa protested "Ganondorf is on his way back, we can not stay here anymore.

Ganondorf, who have had enough of Zelda and Impa confronted them both. "You murdered my band of thieves, wounded my mothers, and have angered me for the last time. If you will not give me the Ocarina, then you both will become my followers! Stealing from everyone and murdering hesistant idiots, and forcing my race to show their support that I've lost all these years!" Ganondorf demanded, as Zelda drew her bow, aiming at Ganondorf's heart. "Ganondorf, it's no wonder your race had become irritated with you. How could you try to be after the Triforce even after these years of restoring terms with everyone? Ask yourself this. The Gorons, Zoras, and even the Gerudos have all been in much better shape since the war that ended right before Princess Zelda was born. Is it really worth trying to ruin Hyrule?" Impa scolded Ganondorf, pointing her sword at Ganondorf. "I could care less for the Gerudo. Gerudos have no meaning to me. They are nothing but a bunch of weaklings, who claim to be dangerous thieves, but are nothing but saps that have problems with men, and just do petty theft without using or even threatening them with a weapon. They like me because they have to, and with that support, they'll warm up to me after I rule the world along with the other races!" Ganondorf said. Zelda's arrow became infused with light, and Zelda shot Ganondorf. Impa took Zelda onto a horse and they ran off.

Ganondorf struggled, and removed the arrow, then got on his horse. Seeing his mothers, Ganondorf used a healing spell to fix them up. "When we get out of this town, go back to the Spirit Temple. Make sure those pesky Gerudo don't try anything funny." Ganondorf said to Koume and Kotake, and the trio went straight after Zelda and Impa, but several guards were pointing their spears straight at Ganondorf. Ganondorf grabbed one of them, and choked him, nearly leaving him to death. As he entered the town, he tossed the guard into the back alley. "What's with these Gerudos? Normally we just see one around here, but not three, and certainly not ones that threaten people! Something's not right here!" A man said. Impa and Zelda reached the bridge and saw Link who had come back from getting the third spiritual stone, and Zelda chucked the Ocarina into the moat. Zelda cried, worrying about Link. Ganondorf lost her, with Koume and Kotake returning to the desert.

Back at Hyrule Castle, the king said "Betrayed by some avaricious black magic loving jerk! Oh I hope Zelda and Impa are okay... guards! Make sure no one enters the castle! Shall Ganondorf return here, have him thrown in the prison! I'd put the blame on the entire Gerudo race but they haven't done a thing wrong in many years. If they have get upset about us arresting Ganondorf, we'll explain what he's done." and returned to his chamber, trying to rest. Meanwhile, Link has taken the Ocarina from Zelda after a confrontation from Ganondorf. He went to the Temple of Time and pulled the Master Sword out. Ganondorf went back to the Temple of Time, avoiding the guards as he saw that he was no longer welcome in Hyrule, and even in his home land. Seeing that the Door of Time was open he said "Ah... like water through cracks!" and warped to the Sacred Realm, never to be seen again in Hyrule... for a long time.


End file.
